


Moonlight and Lace

by basingtei



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, First Love, First Time, Sexual Frustration, hint dropping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basingtei/pseuds/basingtei
Summary: Kataang first time after she made a very seductive purchase.





	1. Dropping Hints

Dancing at a festival had never been more hypnotic for the young Avatar. Everyone around him was having fun. This wasn't about him so no eyes were on him. Just hundreds of people spinning around him and his partner, paying attention to their respective partners. He could have been alone with her in a secluded room and the only difference would be the lack of electricity in the crowd as the drums were beating through their chests, like their hearts. The people didn’t hypnotize him though. She did. She was a different woman right now. Not the Katara who was so easily labeled as a mother hen. No, not tonight. This woman was rhythmic, breathtaking, spinning around him and moving her hips in a way that made it so he couldn’t look away.

He started to sweat, feeling pressure building up inside of him watching her spin around him, move in sync with him. He exhaled shakily as her hips found his. She pressed her back against him briefly and his body went crazy, his blood pulsing and rushing, a deeper need for her growing in just that brief second they connected- and then it was gone. She was off his body and spinning around him, his hand coming to find hers. She danced back into his personal space, face to face this time and he reached out to her, holding her close. 

She was excited as the music was the only thing she could hear, excited because he seemed to be noticing everything she was doing, and excited because the struggle within himself was clear on his face. He wanted her. She made that happen. She let out a soft sight and pressed herself against him, sliding her body against him as he held her close.

The feel of her body sliding against his made him almost lose his mind. He wanted to both make her stop and beg for more at the same time and it was driving him completely insane. He felt like he was going to explode. He reached for her face and cupped her in his hands, kissing her deeply, giving in to his weakness-his want. She returned the kiss happily but didn’t realize how he was going to light her on fire… she didn’t anticipate his tongue pushing through her soft lips and tangling with her own. How she would completely lose herself in his searing kiss. She didn’t know how long they were like that, but it was long enough for others around them to stop dancing and gawk. he was the first to pull back, looking around and whispering to her breathlessly his apologies. he back away from her slowly until the space between them was arms length, holding his hand out for her to take so they could continue to dance. He silently promised himself he would be on his best behavior and not let his lust fog up his thinking again.

Katara was disappointed when they didn’t kiss or brush against each other again the rest of the night, getting a simple kiss on the cheek as her goodnight parting gift. She made a promise to herself to try harder next time to get his attention.

 

….

 

"Hey!" He complained as he was pushed onto a couch by his other half, flopping down rather ungracefully. "What was that fo-?"

Her lips silenced him. For one quick moment he was distracted. She didn’t have much time, but enough time to make an impression; Sokka would walk in any minute. She broke contact with him and bent down, her arms coming up around his neck, kissing him deeper.

He started to feel that feeling again. That burning desire starting to consume him. He wasn't going to deny her, but he wasn't sure where it was going either. Suddenly her knees were digging into the couch on either side of him and her lap was in his, her body pressing against him. Her hair formed a curtain around them and her tongue was sliding so very slowly against his bottom lip. Despite his promise, he granted her entrance. Something he never should have done. As her tongue slid against his, it was becoming harder and harder to control himself; as was clearly evident because his arms were suddenly around her, holding her to him. He didn’t remember deciding to do that. Katara didn’t mind; It's what she wanted. She longed for his hands to be on her like this. She broke their kiss and leaned over to his neck, kissing him softly. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. Her hot breath tickled his skin in way that made him want more and his hands started to slide down her back. When her tongue touched his skin he was absolutely gone, lost in a cloud of lust. 

"Katara…" He whispered softly, unable to formulate anything else. His hands slipped lower still until he was about to caress her plump rear when they were rudely interrupted.

"Hey guys, ready to go-o--o-O-OO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" Sokka yelled as he opened the door. Katara quickly turned her attention from Aang to her brother, but stayed in his lap.

"GET OUT!" She screamed back, pointing to the door as Aang ripped his hands off on Katara's body, holding them up in surrender.

"Will you PLEASE get off him?!"

"GET OUT! This doesn’t concern you!" She said and got up, marching over to the door and shoving her brother out, slamming the door in his face. The momentary interruption gave Aang the chance he needed to calm down and think clearly. He stood from the couch and walked over to Katara.

"I'm sorry, but we should go. We're going to be late…"

Katara pouted for a moment and considered that he was right. She sighed and opened the door, finding Sokka still on the ground from being pushed out the door so fast.

 

…..

 

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said and leaned in for a goodnight kiss. She denied him and opened her door.

"Just come in for a little bit. Not long. Please?" She said with a little pouty lip. He smiled and she knew she had him. She smiled and took his hand leading him inside and closing the door behind them.

"Not long, okay?"

"Sure sure… Just a little while." She said and took off her outer robes, hanging them on the sofa. She took her hair out, letting it fall around her. She was absolutely beautiful as usual, but there was a certain gleam in her eyes. 

"Have anything on your mind."

She came over to him and pressed herself against him, trapping him between her and the door.

"Just you."

Before he could react her lips were on his and he was in bliss. His hand was quickly tangled into her hair, pulling her up to meet him. in an instant they were burning up together, like pieces of paper in a fire, the blood boiling through their veins. She pressed her chest against his and was trying to be as blunt as possible, pressing her hips against his. He didn’t fail to notice, but he was under the impression it was unintentional. Somewhere in his mind he needed to stand outside of this heat between them, but something kept pulling him back in. Was it her soft, warm lips? Her smell of sea salt and perfume? The feel of her body on his? He wasn't sure. His breathing was shallow and he knew he was giving into something she wasn't ready for, but seemed to be pushing towards anyway. Was it for his sake? She broke the kiss and kissed down his neck, making his previous question float away temporarily. The feeling of his whole side go numb from just her lips on his skin was completely overwhelming. He felt the pressure start to build inside him again. He needed her in way he couldn’t admit. Not to himself. not out loud. not outright in thought. But he did. And he was ready to beg for it on his knees, the way her tongue was sliding across his skin. He took in a breath and kissed her on the forehead, pushing her away.

"What's wrong?" She asked, seeming worried about him.

"Nothing! I just uh… I need to go. I have to get my rest. I love you. Goodnight."  He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips, leaving her completely frustrated. She wasn't the only one.


	2. The Purchase

She couldn’t stop pacing. It was silent in her bedroom but to her it was so loud. She heard the sound of her bare feet slapping against the polished wooden floor, her heart beating in her ears, the sound of her hand rubbing up and down her arm nervously, a clock ticking somewhere in the room, her quick, shallow breathing. Her thoughts were racing, keeping up with her pulse. It was all so noisy!  Aang would be there any moment. In her house. With her. Alone. No one to disturb them. No one to stop them. And he didn’t have a clue what she had planned.

She checked herself in the mirror for what seemed like the hundredth time. Her hair was loose and fell around her, down to the middle of her back like a stunning chocolate waterfall. And what was she wearing? Hardly anything at all. It was short, just ending at her plump rear, with a very deep v neck, made completely out of sapphire blue lace. Not just any lace. Wide knit lace. Lace that could be seen through very, very easily. She might as well have been wearing a blue dyed fishing net. And to top it off, she was wearing nothing underneath.  If Aang didn’t get the hint this time, she didn’t know what else to do. Over the past few months she had been dropping what seemed to be too subtle hints at them being together alone. Someone always tagged along or he left too soon. Something always got in the way. She was beginning to wonder if he was even ready.

"Of course he's ready… this is crazy!" She said in frustration, curling her fingers into her hair. She was tired of this little game they had been playing. Dancing around each other. The sexual tension between them was definitely not a one way street. Sometimes he would give her that look. The same look the night they danced together in the fire nation. Those eyes that said "I want you." It couldn’t just be her imagination. He was sixteen. She was eighteen. Hormones were raging for both of them. He had gotten taller, more muscular, and so incredibly handsome. How could she  _ not _ want that. The thought of his body on hers just sent her into a tizzy of desire and anxiety all at once. She didn’t know how to seduce someone! How do you say 'take me' without actually saying 'take me'? She sighed and untangled her fingers from her hair and stopped pacing. This was going to either be a long night of passion or a quick moment of embarrassment. And at this point, she wasn't completely convinced he would take her very obvious offer. Her stomach was in knots. She was worrying, as per the usual with any situation. What if he wasn't ready and this was a push in the wrong direction? She started to panic and over think this when a voice stopped her heart.

"Katara?" Aang's voice echoed off the dark walls to her living room. She looked around herself and her heart started again. She needed to be found in a certain way, but she wasn't sure how he would want to find her….

Mean time Aang slipped though the front door and closed it behind him. There were no lights on, which he found odd, but he slipped off his shoes and walked through her living room. He knew she was home, after all, she was the one who said that he needed to come over and that it was urgent.  

"Hey, Katara?" He asked as he walked down the hall and into her open bedroom. He heard his name whispered and looked to the bed. There sat what he could swear wasn't real. His girlfriend was there, sitting on her legs with her knees apart and her hands on the bed between her knees in almost nothing. His heart stopped beating and he just gawked at her. This goddess that was before him took him by surprise. He could see every curve, every line of her body through blue lace that complimented her skin so beautifully that it was almost heartbreaking. With the positioning of her arms, it made her cleavage even more pronounced than it was already, having grown into the most beautiful woman Aang had ever seen. His eyes just took her in, wrapped in nothing but lace and the moonlight coming in from the open window. He could have stared at her all night, but something in his mind made him step closer to her, like he was being pulled by a rope. He took a few steps forward and his face was completely red at this point, seeing her dark brown nipples through the sheer material for the first time. 

Katara was growing embarrassed at his silence and slinked off the bed, walking behind him and closing her bedroom door, leaning her back against it. His eyes followed her as if in a trance and he turned to her, being pulled closer to her by some force that he wasn't going to deny. Though she felt awkward, she tried to sound seductive.

"Do you like it?" Her words brought out that look in him. The one where his light silver eyes turned stormy grey with heavy lids.

"If I said yes, it would be the understatement of the century…"  He smiled that crooked smile and walked over to her, putting his hands against the door on either side of her head, his mind instantly lost in haze of desire for her. His smile was infectious and she echoed his, leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips. Her lips were warm and soft on his and not what he wanted. He wanted more of her. More than he had ever wanted before. He kissed her back eagerly and pressed against her, making their gentle encounter one that made her stomach fill with butterflies. She wrapped her arms around his neck and delighted in the force he was using, pulling him even closer to her, his body pinning her to the door. His hands slid down from the door and onto her shoulders, feeling her soft skin as their lips fought for dominance. His hand came over the lace strap on her shoulder and started to slip it down and her pulse raced. Was he taking her up on her offer?

Their lips broke apart suddenly and his hand put her strap back where it was, his breathing very shallow and face completely flushed. There was a dark blush on her face as she looked up to him.

"What's wrong Aang?" She asked softly, wondering why he stopped. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry… but we have to stop before this gets out of hand." He said, a little embarrassed. She frowned and loosened her grip around him to just his shoulders.

"Oh…" She said and looked to the ground, her hands on his chest. She felt so stupid right now. Of course he wasn't ready. He's only sixteen. She felt ashamed of herself, trying to start something he wasn't mature enough to handle.

"It's not that I don’t like this. I…  _ love _ this new outfit. It's just… I can’t start something I can’t finish…"He said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No no… I understand…"

"You're not ready." They both said at the same time. They looked at each other in disbelief at what the other had just said. 

" _ I'm _ not ready?" Katara said and let go of his robes, letting her arms fall to her sides. " _ I'm not ready _ ? I'm the one practically naked. You're just sixteen. I'm a fully grown woman." She said and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, trust me, I am one-hundred percent aware of how you have grown. And where." He added shamelessly. "But I have been holding back this whole time, thinking that  _ you _ weren't ready for this. I still don’t think you are."

"Aang… I want you." She said and took his robes back in her hands, pressing herself against him. "I need you."

"Katara… are you sure? If this goes too far, we can stop-"

"No- I'm sure. I have wanted you for so long… Please don’t make me wait any longer." She said and looked up into his eyes. 

Those words that spilled form he lips sent reality away and the haze of lust was back. Here he was, thinking this entire time that she didn’t want to commit herself to him that way, and now she was literally begging for him. He would not let this opportunity fly away. He took her shoulders again and pressed her against the door gently, smiling and kissing her again. She felt chills run down her spines as he kissed her, the need for him pooling in her abdomen from a such a simple gesture, knowing where it was going to lead this time. Their lips fought once again but Aang didn’t hold back, tangling his hand into her hair to kiss her deeper. The feel of his hand curling into her hair made her have more chills, wrapping her arms around his neck and slipping her tongue along his lower lip, waiting for permission to enter. Permission was eagerly granted as their tongues slid against each others, each enjoying the taste of the other. Katara let a soft moan escape as their breathing became shallow again. He tugged at her strap again and pulled it down her shoulder, braking their kiss to leave a burning trail down her neck that left her breathless. She undid the top fasten on his collar and quickly moved to the second, then the third, letting his robes fall open and placing her palms on his warm chest, feeling his heart pounding just as hers was. She arched her neck as his tongue slipped along her skin, her nails grazing down his chest as she let out another small moan.

"Aang…"

The noises she made were absolutely intoxicating to him, pushing him forward to force more out of her. As he kissed down her shoulder his hands came to rest on her hips, just under the seam on her nightgown. This was new flesh, new territory. He had never felt her hip bones and soft skin in such a private way. His teeth lightly grazed her skin as his hands moved up her nightgown, feeling the supple skin of her waist and still moving higher ever so slowly. Katara pushed his robes open all the way so that they just hung on his shoulders when suddenly his hands where right beneath her breasts, touching that line where torso and breast met. he hesitated and she sensed it, pulling her hands back and guiding him up over her soft mounds, hearing him let out a soft breath as he felt her for the first time. He was surprised at how incredibly soft they were and was gentle with her, gripping in a circular motion as her hands fall from his, Katara arching her back against the door and moaning softly for more. He felt her dark buds harden against his palms and was completely lost in the moment, her sounds of pleasure making it hard for him to focus on how special and new this was. She on the other hand, couldn’t get enough of his touch. Of course she had gripped herself before but it was nothing like this. Nothing like the love of her life squeezing her until the soft flesh protruded from between his fingers. Her insides were screaming for more. She was actually vocally holding back, trying  _ not _ to moan and sigh in pleasure. But he kept bringing them out in her. When his thumbs stroked across her nipples she bit her lip but it wasn't enough to hold back the moan that came from her throat. he was so gone at this point he just wanted to make her make any noise he could, entirely turned on by turning her on.

Suddenly she moved his hands away from her and put them at his sides, pushing his top off onto the floor and touching his exposed skin. He smiled and realized it was her turn to play, pulling her into a searing kiss that nearly made her knees buckle. They had never been like this before; neither of them holding back their flames that burned inside of them. And things were only going to ignite further from here on out until their desire was just one large flame, together as one. Before her knees gave way, her fingers danced at the waistband on his pants, slipping her fingers underneath and pulling them down so very slowly. He was enjoying the feel of her fingers on his skin, his skin feeling like it was on fire from her touch. Soon his pants were undone and were dropping to the floor, him kicking them aside. She didn't pull away from his kiss to look at him in his trunks, just felt her way around before finding something large and hard and very warm. A sharp intake of breath from him and their kiss breaking was enough to tell her she was right where she wanted to be. His eyes were closed and he wasn't on earth. The feel of her hand on him, even through cloth, was something he had dreamed of for years and now it was a reality… and reality was overwhelmingly erotic. It was better than he had ever imagined and he wanted more. His hands were on the door again, just trying to steady himself this time. She gripped him softly and he let out a soft sigh into her ear, making her hand move along him even slower. Katara kissed him and his tongue plunged into her mouth, silently begging for more form her. She obliged and slipped her hand into his trunks, hearing him moan into her mouth when she gripped his warm stiff member. 

She broke the kiss and took his hand, leading him to the bed. He smiled as she playfully pushed him backwards onto the bed and he flopped back, scooting back to the head board. She put her hands on her hips and pointed to his trunks. He smiled and took them off, flinging them across the room. She blushed at the sight of him for the first time. He was much longer and thicker than she had imagined and this just made her want it more. She looked to him and grabbed the hem of her night gown, lifting it up over her head and flinging it to the side, letting him get a full look at her. Her breasts were perfect with those little dark buds peaked. And then there was the pile of dark hard between her legs that held a mystery to him, one he wanted to find out so badly. She crawled up in a way that made him want her even more, kneeling beside him and gripping him in her hands again. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her hands that seemed to be magic. But soon her hand was on his, guiding him to her dark curls. She put his hand palm up between her legs and gave him a pleading look. He didn’t hesitate. his fingers felt her soft folds for the first time and he was surprised at how wet she was already. His finger slipped over her clit and she twitched, throwing her head back and gripping him tighter. He made a mental note of where that bump was so he could come back, slipping back further and feeling a small hole where the moisture was coming from. He was hesitant but slipped one finger into the entrance and she bucked her hips, the feeling of his touch driving her completely insane. He went deeper and she gripped him tighter, both of them moaning together in the moonlight. He wondered what more than one finger would do to her idly, slipping a second one inside of her. She moaned and slid her hand over the tip of his member, feeling her walls being stretched by his fingers. He slipped out and found that little bump again, making her twitch and her grip was like a vice around him, moaning his name into the night. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed him.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from her womanhood, slipping his wet fingers into her mouth, licking him clean. As her tongue swirled around his fingers he was amazed at how skillful she was, being as new to this as he was. His fingers still between her lips, she moved over him and straddled him, positioning his head at her entrance. She was dripping wet and she closed her eyes, pushing down upon him hard, breaking her barrier herself. They both moaned loudly and Aang took her hips in his hands, Katara grinding against him while arching her back. He was filling her completely and they were both far gone, no longer working on logic and now on instinct. 

"Oh spirits… Katara, you feel so amazing…"

Her on top was not how he imagined this night, but for the moment her slick folds gripping him kept him at bay. She was so hot inside, like a hundred degree vice that encompassed him completely. He looked down and it was a sight he would never forget. Her hair feel around her shoulders but didn’t cover her body, her chest was already heaving and the real work hadn't even begun yet. His eyes continued down her body down to the dark curls where he was buried. She lifted up and moved her hips in circles, similar to the way she had danced with him recently when they were alone. They both moaned at the friction, never being satisfied. The sight and feeling of himself entering her sent him over the edge. 

He sat up and held her close to him, leaning up to take her lips in his. It was a distraction and she fell for it, stopping her movements and letting their tongue battle take her full attention. His arms took her shoulders and he turned to the side and brought her down onto the bed with him, sliding out of her as he put her on her back. Her eyes caught his and it was clear there, in his eyes, who was going to be dominant in this amazing first night. His sweet nature had allowed this to go her way up to this point, but desire was commanding him now; the earth inside of him wanting submission, the fire needing passion that only she could ignite. So many things crossed his gaze as he hovered over her, those few seconds they were apart feeling like eternity. He took in a breath and kissed her lips, sliding himself back inside of her. The contrast between now and the last few seconds were stark. Her warmth still just as tight as before but different at this angle. She moaned against his lips and gripped his shoulders, bucking her hips once to meet his. though he filled her completely again, she felt the difference at this angle too. Like there was more friction. He could feel how she had a slight curve inside of her now. Was that normal? He didn’t care, the way her body clung to his was amazing in every sense of the word. She wrapped her legs around him and caused him to go even deeper, hitting a large bundle of nerves that made her arch herself against the bed. He guessed that bump was like her little one; very sensitive. He rested his arms on either side on her and held himself up on his knees, pulling out and slamming into her, making both of them moan. He had guessed right. She bit her lip as her hands became tangled in the sheets of her bed, her face completely flushed.

"Aang, please don't stop…"

He didn’t from then on out, pulling out and coming back in fast and hard, making them both moan and groan in extreme pleasure. As the slick friction continued, she could feel herself building up. Her blood started to boil and she started to feel that feeling of weightlessness. She had felt it before, but never from him. Never this quick. Never this strong. Her fingers dug into him just to keep herself grounded and she cried out for more.

Aang couldn’t catch his breath and had instantly decided that breathing didn’t even matter. His heart that was about to explode? It didn’t matter. Feeling all of his nerve endings have an acute sense of reality? Nothing mattered. All that mattered was him and her in this moment. He felt pressure building inside of him and it drove him faster, sweat dripping from his brow as he buried his face into her hair. He licked the side of her neck and tasted the salt on her skin, hearing her moan his name.  As his pace quickened, she was pushing up to meet him, wanting nothing more than for him to pound into her so hard she might break. It was one of the most exhilarating and confusing and pleasurable feelings in the world.

"Aang, … I'm so close…"

"Me too…"

He was so close. The pressure was almost unbearable, he was about to explode. This wasn't going to happen without her. He wasn't going to let her down. He slipped his hand down and rubbed her little bump fiercely, catching one of her dark buds between his lips. The change for both for them was instantaneous and suddenly they were swimming in fire. Her veins felt like they were exploding, like a pot boiling over, and she shouted his name, gripping him impossibly tight on the inside as she rode out her climax. Bringing her to competition got him off, taking both of her hips in his hands and pounding into her roughly until he felt his own seed pulse out of him. His movements slowed and eventually stopped as he collapsed beside her, slipping out of her.

They laid there, just trying to remember how to breathe, limbs still as statues and covered in sweat and their own juices. The moonlight painted their bodies and Katara turned her head to look at him, an effortless smile on her face. He unburied his face from the covers and looked to her, the same stupid grin he had on earlier. They just looked at each other and both of them burst out laughing breathlessly, Aang pulling her over to him and curling against her back. He kissed her through her hair and held her around her waist as their laughter died down. She stared out the window at the twinkling stars as her pulse stared to come back down. 

"I love you…" He whispered into her ear.

She turned in his arms and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you too. I always will…" She said as they kissed softly, falling asleep wrapped in moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I could write their first time forever and never get enough!


End file.
